Sport łączący ludzi
by soshi185
Summary: Piłka nożna może być sportem ekstremalnym, trzeba tylko spojrzeć na nią pod odpowiednim kątem. Oglądanie meczu w stylu Vongoli, czyli niebezpiecznie i z przerażonym Tsuną. Mały one-shot inspirowany Euro 2012.


A więc... Początkowo planowałam napisać więcej rozdziałów, po jednym na każdy mecz. Jednakże kiedy wreszcie zabrałam się do pisania poniższego dzieła, które to planowałam od bardzo dawna, delikatnie mówiąc wena nie zaszczyciła mnie swoją obecnością. Strasznie długo zajęło mi napisanie tych 2,500 słów, w dodatku miałam wrażenie, że im dalej tym mniej śmiesznie. Dlatego też po dłuższym zastanowieniu postanowiłam zostawić to jako one-shot. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś przeczyta.

Z ładną dedykacją dla jedynej osoby, która na to czekała :) Czyli dla kim-onki z prośbą o nie zabijanie mnie, jeśli zawiodłam oczekiwania :)

Życzymy Włochom powodzenia w dzisiejszym meczu :)

Uwaga, bla bla bla, KHR należy do Akiry Amano, bla bla bla...

* * *

Od samego początku Tsuna starał się zrozumieć poznanych przez siebie Włochów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że owe zrozumienie i poznanie osób z zupełnie innego kręgu kulturowego może któregoś dnia uratować mu życie. Oczywiście w obronie przed sprzymierzeńcami. Kiedy do gry wchodzili przeciwnicy z Europy zazwyczaj zwykła znajomość kultury na niewiele mogła się zdać, ale Tsuna już dawno temu przekonał się, że czasem w życiu przydaje mu się co najmniej nietypowa wiedza. Niejednokrotnie zatem obserwował z uwagą swoich włoskich przyjaciół. Pierwszą, od razu rzucającą się w oczy cechą zrzeszającą ich była przynależność do mafii. Mimo to Tsuna wolał nie używać powiązań ze światem przestępczym jako wspólnego mianownika tak długo, jak długo wierzył w to, że jednak na tym świecie istnieją ludzie o narodowości włoskiej, którzy wiedzę o mafii czerpią przede wszystkim z lektury „Ojca Chrzestnego". Po prostu on nie miał jeszcze zaszczytu takowych spotkać. Wcześniej wychodził z założenia, że większość Włochów łączyło także umiłowanie ich tradycyjnego jedzenia, jednakże odkąd tylko Reborn przybył do ich domu zarówno on, jak i ludzie których za sobą pociągnął wydawali się dużo bardziej cieszyć japońskim sushi, nigdy w zamian nie zaszczycając Tsuny choćby wspomnieniem o smaku spaghetti. Tym samym Tsuna czuł, że jego zadanie jest utrudnione. Bo jak można zrozumieć mentalność ludzi, którzy właściwie w ogóle nie opowiadają o swoim kraju, pomijając aspekt przestępczości zorganizowanej?

Dlatego też pewnej niedzieli Tsuna przeżył prawdziwy szok. Już zdążył przekonać samego siebie, że jednak życie Włochów, w tym przypadku ludzi dość nietypowych, nie różni się tak bardzo od trybu życia azjatów, a nagle pojawiło się coś, co było istnym sygnałem dla wszystkich ze słowem 'Italia' w dowodzie osobistym.

Początkowo nie zaprzątał sobie tym zbytnio głowy. Latem miał odbyć się jakiś turniej. Nic wielkiego. Potem dowiedział się, że owy turniej jednak będzie dość ważny, bo toczy się o mistrzostwo Europy. Tak przynajmniej wyłożył mu to Yamamoto, wydający się posiadać pewną wiedzę na temat większości dziedzin sportu. Wtedy też Tsuna dowiedział się, że konkurs znany jako Euro 2012 jest niezwykle istotny dla piłkarzy z większości europejskich krajów, a odbywać się będzie w Polsce i na Ukrainie, które to do tej pory Tsuna znał jedynie bardzo mgliście z powodu kontekstu historycznego. Gdy Yamamoto oznajmił na koniec, że rywalizacja będzie wywoływać wielkie emocje, Tsuna nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Emocje wywoływała walka z wrogiem.

Japończyk szybko przekonał się, że dla pewnej narodowości mecz może być utożsamiany z walką z wrogiem.

Po ośmiu minutach meczu Włochy - Hiszpania Tsuna uświadomił sobie rzecz oczywistą, a jednak do tej pory pozostającą dziwnie abstrakcyjną. Reborn był Włochem. I nie tylko on! Gokudera, Bianchi, Lambo – pod jego dachem mieszkało bardzo wiele Włochów. Świadomość ta uderzyła go wraz z falą dźwiękową towarzyszącą okrzykowi radości, kiedy to niejaki hiszpański piłkarz, Silva, zmarnował świetną okazję do strzelenia Włochom gola. Najpierw w pokoju zapanowało dziwne napięcie, ale kiedy piłka przeleciała wysoko nad bramką goście Tsuny oddali się nieopisanej euforii.

Sytuacja wyglądała następująco – Reborn zażądał obejrzenia meczu, na co Tsuna zgodził się, nie widząc właściwie większych przeciwwskazań. Do niego dosiedli się kolejno Bianchi – deklarująca, że w piłce nożnej jest tyle samo pasji co w miłości, Fuuta – który z powodu Księgi Rankingów wynik przewidział już dużo wcześniej i teraz pragnął sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia, Lambo – głównie po to, aby wyśmiewać każdą nieudaną akcję drużyny przeciwnej, a na końcu mama z I-Pin. Wcześniej też Tsunę odwiedził Gokudera, który mimo gorących zapewnień o miłości do Japonii zaznaczył również, że włoska cześć jego krwi buzuje. Przyprowadził ze sobą Yamamoto i Ryoheia, zajmujących się co prawda innymi rodzajami sportu, jednakże kochających każdy rodzaj pięknej, sportowej rywalizacji. Tak też w salonie Tsuny zgromadziła się spora, dość zróżnicowana grupa.

Szybko Tsuna przekonał się, że będzie to najniebezpieczniejszy wieczór jego życia.

Pierwszy raz naraził się Rebornowi. Jeden z zawodników strony włoskiej, Cassano, w dwunastej minucie został sfaulowany przez Hiszpana, Ramosa. Jednak Tsuna, który pomimo kontaktów z mafią nie zgłębił sztuki przetrwania, poddał faul ten w wątpliwość. Bo przecież nie wyglądało to tak, jakby Ramos celowo zaatakował Cassano, bardziej wpadł na niego niechcący. Swój błąd uświadomił sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł chłód lufy pistoletu Reborna przy swojej skroni. Dziecko z nieprzyjemnym błyskiem w oku spytało, czy nadal uważa rzut karny za niesprawiedliwy dla Hiszpanów. Kiedy Tsuna wreszcie przekonał swojego nauczyciela, że Ramos wykonał perfidny atak z zaskoczenia, Reborn dał mu spokój uznając, że udzielił Tsunie nowej lekcji. Tsuna jednak wyszedł z założenia, że Reborn raczej chce przyjrzeć się rzutowi karnemu. Gokudera szepnął tylko, że w piłce nożnej nic nie zdarza się przypadkiem, co Tsuna postanowił zapisać sobie w pamięci.

Zresztą w czasie meczu Tsuna dowiedział się kilku innych ciekawych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, początkowo nie do końca rozumiał fakt, dlaczego jego rodzina wydaje się cieszyć z faulu. W końcu kiedy ktoś z twoich dostaje kontuzji nie jest to najlepszy scenariusz! Jego wątpliwości szybko się rozwiały. Stało się to w tej samej chwili, gdy niejaki Piro mógł ustawić się tuż przed bramką Hiszpanów. Po drugie, miłość do zawodnika może ulec zmianie w przeciągu kilku chwil. Kilka sekund przed rzutem karnym cały pokój cieszył się, wiwatował i dopingował bohatera. Gdy Casillas, co prawda z trudem, ale zawsze, obronił tą niemal pewną bramkę Tsuna spodziewał się, że w odpowiedzi z salonu popłynie fala okrzyków i gwizdania. Pomylił się. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Długa cisza. Długa, przeciągająca się i wyjątkowo cicha cisza, którą przerywał tylko odgłos polerowania broni przez Reborna.

- Zepsuć taką bramkę?

- Jak można nie trafić do tak wielkiej bramki?

- Ekstremalnie dobry bramkarz.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zostało skwitowane kilkoma zimnymi spojrzeniami oraz wrzaskiem Gokudery. Tsuna wiedział, że nie powinien się odzywać, ale sytuacja ta postawiła go w obliczu chronienia ludzkiego życia.

- Wy chyba nie zamierzacie zabić tego piłkarza, prawda?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, a Gokudera zdobył się tylko na przepraszające spojrzenie. Reborn natomiast wzruszył ramionami.

- W końcu jesteśmy mafią, nie?

- REBORN! Jak możesz w ogóle rozważać coś takiego? To tylko piłka noż…

Pożałował tego zdania. Tsuna bardzo go żałował jeszcze zanim mógł je skończyć. Mógł trzymać język za zębami. Mógł. Jednak jego drużyna nie pozwoliła mu skończyć bluźnierstwa.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to tylko piłka nożna, Tsuna? – Reborn zadał pytanie powoli, przeciągając każdą samogłoskę. – Dlaczego piłka nożna to dla ciebie TYLKO?

- Ni-Nie rozumiem dlaczego robicie z tego taką wielką sprawę… - starał się zachować twarz Tsuna. Jak zwykle starania źle mu wychodziły.

- SAWADA! – wykrzyczał Ryohei – Piłka nożna to ekstremalnie emocjonujący sport!

- Popatrz na tą grę zespołową, Tsuna – dodał Yamamoto – moglibyśmy się spokojnie od nich uczyć.

- Piłka to nasza duma narodowa, jeśli wygramy będzie to znaczyło, że jesteśmy najlepsi na świecie.

- To jest jak walka, wynik może się zmienić nawet w ostatniej minucie.

- Też powinieneś być dumnym ze swoich piłkarzy, jeśli chcesz być Włochem. – zakończył Reborn.

- A kto powiedział, że ja chcę zostać Włochem! – zapytał jeszcze Tsuna, choć wszyscy zebrani w domu Sawady ponownie skupili swoją uwagę na meczu.

Tsuna z wyjątkową łatwością uświadomił sobie, że powinien kibicować Włochom. Nie liczyła się tutaj kwestia zainteresowania sportem, ponieważ mówiąc szczerze Tsunę naprawdę niewiele on obchodził. Nie chodziło również o przymus, bo Tsuna z głębi duszy pragnął wygranej Włochów. Więc dlaczego? Szczerze obawiał się, że może nie przeżyć jeszcze jednego wybuchu irytacji swoich bliskich. Dlatego kiedy, na przykład, w trakcie dwudziestej drugiej minuty Cassano z całą siłą skierował piłkę w stronę hiszpańskiej bramki Tsuna wzywał wszystkich znanych sobie bogów na pomoc, byle tylko Włochy mogły zdobyć punkt. Jego nadzieje okazały się bezowocne, a strzały Cassano niecelne. Widząc miny kibiców Tsuna postanowił, że kiedy będzie już po meczach zadzwoni z anonimowym telefonem do trenera i powie, by przydzielono ich strzelcowi prywatną ochronę. Nie mógł już nic więcej zrobić, więc życzył biedakowi szczęścia i wielu bramek, byle tylko gniew Vongoli wyparował. Sam sobie zawinił. Po krótkim zastanowieniu uznał też, że powinien zawiadomić drużynę hiszpańską. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Po kilku minutach okazało się, że bramki nie są jedyną rzeczą mogącą poprawić Vongoli humor. Może nie tak entuzjastycznie, ale zawsze z pewną dozą zadowolenia reagowali na niezłe rzuty zmarnowane przez Hiszpanów na korzyść Włochów. Jedne z najgorszych chwil w swoim zdecydowanie za krótkim życiu Tsuna przeżył kiedy Silva podał sprawnie do Fabregasa, a ten z impetem chciał strzelić. W tej chwili zastanawiał się czy tak właśnie przeżywają to kibice. Tętno przyspiesza. Serce wali jak młotek. Na policzki wpełzają rumieńce. Kręci się w głowie. A Tsuna myślał tylko o jednej, drobnej rzeczy.

Ja chcę żyć, nie chcę jeszcze umierać.

Jakież było jego szczęście kiedy Fabregasa zablokowali Włosi. W pokoju zaczął się gwar i okrzyki radości. Było prawie tak samo jak zazwyczaj w tym domu, tylko Gokudera się dodatkowo uśmiechał. Ale poza tym Tsuna wreszcie zaczął rozumieć euforię towarzyszącą piłce nożnej. Może i jego motywacja okazała się inna, ale zawsze mógł się choć odrobinę utożsamiać z przyjaciółmi.

W dalszej części meczu drużyna włoska nadal przeżywała swoje wzloty i upadki. Dziesiąty Vongola miał wrażenie, że w zestawieniu tym upadki przeważają, ale może jedyne mu się zdawało. Sukcesy i porażki przeplatały się między sobą, jak w minucie pięćdziesiątej trzeciej. Kiedy Balotelli świetnie oszukał Ramosa w salonie Tsuny panowało pełne dopingu napięcie, które skończyło się wraz z odebraniem mu piłki przez wcześniej wykiwanego Ramosa.

Piłka nożna naprawdę była sportem podwyższonego ryzyka.

- No i co on wyprawia?

- Ekstremalny idiota!

Gokudera już zabierał się do wyrzuceniu Ryoheiowi jakim on jest idiotą, ale zamiast tego zajął się komentowaniem z Bianchi jak to ich, świeć panie nad jej duszą, babunia ze strony ojca i w ostatnich momentach życia z balkonikiem szybciej dobiegłaby do bramki.

Tsuna uznał, że później zapyta Gokuderę dlaczego jakoś nie mdleje na widok Bianchi. Na razie widocznie adrenalina przełożyła się ponad psychologiczne urazy, a on nie chciał swojemu Strażnikowi o tym przypominać.

Tak więc Tsuna oglądał mecz, starając się przystosować do nowych warunków. Naturę prawdziwej euforii poczuł jednak dopiero w sześćdziesiątej minucie. Obserwował, jak di Natale wyrywa się do przodu… I wtedy czas jakby się zatrzymał. Piłkarz biegł, wykopał piłkę. Ta przetoczyła się obok bramkarza…

- GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!

Dom wypełnił wrzask. Radość. Jeszcze nigdy Tsuna nie był świadkiem czegoś takiego. Gokudera zaczął płakać. Yamamoto i Ryohei tańczyli razem jak szaleni. Bianchi objęła Reborna i podobnie jak jej brat zalała się łzami. Arcobaleno zdobył się natomiast na szeroki uśmiech, a Tsuna zrozumiał, że to jedyna oznaka radości jakiej mógł się po nim spodziewać. Komentatorzy wpadli sobie w objęcia i płakali jak małe dzieci. Włosi musieli być naprawdę wrażliwym narodem, pomyślał Tsuna. Już chciał zwrócić na to uwagę kiedy Lambo i I-Pin również zaczęli radośnie skakać mu po kolanach. Natomiast jego mama cieszyła się najprawdopodobniej głownie z powodu atmosfery.

Okazało się, że w mafii mecze musiały być naprawdę ważnym wydarzeniem, bo po chwili rozdzwonił się telefon. Reborn przyjmował gratulacje od większości mafijnych szefów, tłumacząc jednocześnie Tsunie jak zmieniła się sytuacja wewnętrzna Vongoli po bramce. Była to trochę taka Treuga Dei, pokój boży. Podobno na czas mistrzostw zaniechano wszystkie wojny gangów by w spokoju można było cieszyć się meczami, a w euforii wywołanej golem kilka z nich zawarło rozejm.

Tsuna przez chwilę uważał, że piłka nożna jednak jest pięknym sportem.

Ich radość została ukrócona bardzo szybko. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Kiedy Tsuna po latach wspominał ten dzień niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wcześniej Vongola nie była tak szczęśliwa później sytuacja potoczyłaby się inaczej. Wszystko zawaliło się zaledwie po trzech minutach, bo wtedy Hiszpanie odpowiedzieli Włochom golem. Atmosfera zmieniła się gruntownie. Było tak, jakby temperatura w pokoju spadła o kilka stopni.

- Co za… silna mordercza aura. – był jedynie w stanie zauważyć Tsuna. Nie widział tak mocnych zabójczych instynktów od czasu spotkania z Varią. Wszyscy siedzieli sztywno wyprostowani, z pochylonymi głowami. Pierwszym, który przerwał następującą ciszę był Ryohei.

- My… zawiedliśmy.

Tsuna nie był do końca pewien, czy 'my' odnosiło się do kibiców, czy może nagle zaczął się on utożsamiać z Włochami. Wiedział jedynie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego Strażnika Słońca tak poważnym. Wtedy Gokudera rzucił się na kolana.

- Ja… ja nie mogę….

- U-Uspokój się, Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera zaczął go niemrawo przepraszać, w jego ustach przekleństwa mieszały się z próbami złapania oddechu, kiedy po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy.

- Taki wstyd… - wychrypiał tylko.

- Nie przesadzacie? Jest remis… - zauważył Tsuna. Ale raczej nie zwrócono na niego uwagi. Ryohei podszedł do Gokudery i poklepał go po plecach, mówiąc coś o tym, by zachowywał się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, choć sam z trudem walczył z łzami. Yamamoto uderzył dłonią w ścianę i wyszedł bez słowa z pokoju. Mama zaproponowała z uśmiechem, że zrobi ciastka na pocieszenie.

- Binachi. – Reborn tylko pstryknął palcami, a młoda Włoszka wstała i zaniosła go gdzieś.

- Hej, Reborn! Gdzie idziesz? – odezwał się Tsuna, niepewny czy zwracanie na siebie uwagi mafiosa w tej sytuacji jest najmądrzejszym wyborem.

- Muszę coś załatwić. – spławił go Arcobaleno Słońca.

Tsuna z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie konsekwencje tego zdarzenia. Jeśli jedna zwycięska bramka może zmienić tak dużo na lepsze… Tsuna zadrżał. O nie, piłkarze nie wiedzieli co robili! Mogli doprowadzić do śmierci wielu ludzi. Mogli doprowadzić do wybuchu wojny! Zrezygnowany oparł się i zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł dłoń Gokudery na ramieniu.

- Bądź dzielny, Dziesiąty. – powiedział tylko.

I znów się rozpłakał.

Po chwili do pokoju wrócił Reborn. Stało się to dokładnie w chwili, kiedy w drużynach nastąpiły zmiany i z boiska zszedł Cassano, w zamian za Giovinco. Arbobaleno z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową.

- Nie grał dzisiaj najlepiej, trzeba było się tym zająć.

- Reborn, ty chyba… nie masz wpływu na trenera Włochów?

Reborn zbył go stwierdzeniem, że to jeden z jego starych znajomych. Tsuna nie zagłębiał się w temat. Miał teraz na głowie inne rzeczy. Ludzie zaprawieni w walce posiadali pewną specyficzną cechę – szybko podnosili się na nogi. I zamiast płakać w kącie oczekiwali rewanżu. Rodzina Vongola nie akceptowała remisu, choć dla Tsuna taki wynik byłby całkiem zadawalający. Dla niech liczyło się tylko zwycięstwo.

Niestety pomimo usilnych prób Włochów wynik meczu nie uległ już zmianie. Do ciekawszych momentów końca drugiej połowy można zaliczyć już chyba tylko strzał Xavi, który zamiast w bramkę trafił prosto w głowę Chielliniego. Zebrani w pokoju uronili nad jego losem łzę wzruszenia zaznaczając, że prawdziwy wojownik zawsze w walce odnosi obrażenia. I poświęca się dla większego dobra. Tsunie za to było go żal, ponieważ przypomniało mu to jego standardową lekcję w-f. Włosi starali się, mniej lub bardziej, ale nie strzelili bramki. Nie pomógł doping kibiców, rzucane w stronę boiska, zupełnie niegroźne, petardy ani też żółta kartka dla jednego z lepszych hiszpańskich zawodników, Torresa. Tsuna do końca upierał się, że u sędziego wręczającego kartkę widział przez chwilę czerwone oko, ale jego przyjaciele nie wydawali się zwracać na to uwagi.

Kiedy było po wszystkim Tsuna modlił się tylko, by następnym razem Włosi wygrali, ponieważ nie przeżyje innej możliwości. Zdecydowanie.

Albo po prostu szybciej wyrośnie na prawdziwego szefa.


End file.
